The Trickster in Brooklyn
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Stories can be re-written, even the most famous among them told again and again. Forces beyond human understanding or control can be found in the unlikeliest of places and offer unique experiences. Follow the story of a trickster, artist turned soldier, and the experiences they share together as they take on this odd game called 'life'.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I know, what a shock right guys?! An actual fan fic from me?! This fic is actually based off an rp me and a friend did about a year ago. I loved the story we came up with and a few months ago was re-writing it from memory. I debated about posting it (I have an entire body of work/half-finished fanfics/short stories that will probably never see the light of day) and then I thought to myself, "Self, you love sharing stories. What happened to that? Why don't you share this one?"_

 _Not gonna lie, it's a bit rough around the edges for the earlier chapters. I did go through and correct the grammar errors I could catch. I like the story for what it is though and just enjoyed the process of re-living this story again. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did._

 _You'll kill me? Evidently there will be a line._

\- Loki

 **Chapter 1**

He walked among the gravestone of the mortal men. Gazing around at each marker that showed the birth, and death, of each individual, buried there. He found it so curious. Mortals lived and died so frequently. There were mortals whom upon birth passed away into another realm. And so the cycle continued again and again and again. An endless circle of life of death whose wheel would crush any mortal, or immortal, in its wake.

How long had it been since had visited Midgard? 100 years? 200? It could very well be five hundred for all he knew. Even with the thought he pulled up the collar of his coat. Hoping to block out the chill of the wind as it picked up. Above his head the sky had turned a soupy gray. Clouds gathering as they loomed ominously over the graveyard.

Loki sighed as he shook his head at the gathering clouds. He peered around the graveyard and saw a small gathering of mortals. They were dressed completely in black and gathered around like crows near a casket. Loki stopped beneath a tree to watch the proceedings. He heard the priest's voice floating over to him. An old man with a receding hair line. Typical. He studied the crowd and saw all their heads bowed. Ah, a prayer then?

As he gazed at them one young man caught his eye. He had a shock of wavy blond hair. Standing out from the mixture of brunette and black haired people standing around the casket. By his height Loki guessed him to be a teenager. Fourteen perhaps? Thirteen? So young to see someone pass away. It just about broke his heart.

Bucky swallowed thickly as he listened to the priest. He was barely paying attention to what was being said. He was focused on his friend standing beside him. Steve had been deathly silent all that morning from the moment his friend had woken up to them driving to the funeral. Steve had not said a single word to him.

When the reading was done the priest nodded to the gravediggers. Solemnly, they lowered the casket into the grave. Being careful to not let it rock. Steve choked back his tears as he picked up the first handful of dirt. Tossing it into the grave onto his mother's casket. There were soft murmurs around him as he did it. People whispering good wishes and goodbyes to his mother.

"It'll be alright, Steve," Bucky whispered to him. He put a hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed. Steve turned his head to gaze at his friend. His bright blue eyes shiny with unshed tears. He just shook his head at his friend, not wanting to say how he felt.

Around him people began to move. Gripping his hand and wishing Steve well. Telling him how wonderful his mother was. How she would be missed. If he needed anything to just call them. How could he tell them though? Tell them he needed his mother back?

It didn't take long for the crowd, small as it was, to disperse. Rain began to patter down. Turning the freshly dug dirt to mud on his mother's final resting place. As the rain fell back umbrellas unfurled like roses, rising up in the air like mushrooms to protect the heads of the people as they departed hastily out of the graveyard. Leaving Steve and Bucky alone near the grave.

"Steve, it's okay," Bucky whispered to him. He put his arm around his friend's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. He was tempted to hug him, but Steve hated being coddled. He hated anyone touching him too long or feeling sorry for him.

"Thanks, Buck. Can you...give me some time alone with her?" Steve asked his best friend quietly. Bucky nodded and gave him a sad look. Steve appeared to be so lost. Turning his head, a stranger in a black wool coat and slacks was gazing at them intently. The stranger's piercing green eyes were what had caught the young man's attention.

When their eyes met the stranger appeared momentarily startled. His thin lips opening up a fraction of an inch as if he wished to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, nodding to Bucky knowingly. Acknowledging the loss Bucky and Steve had suffered.

"Sure, you want me to wait for you?" Bucky whispered to him.

"No. I'm...I'm gonna be a while," Steve said thickly. Bucky nodded and gave his friend another squeeze. Steve's thin fingers came up, touching where Bucky's hand rested on his shoulder. It was a brief touch, but just enough.

"Alright, I'll wait back at the apartment for you," Bucky whispered to him. He gave Steve one final squeeze before he released him. Opening his own black umbrella as he quietly left the graveyard.

Steve waited until he saw Bucky leave before he focused on his mother's grave. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling a thick lump in his throat starting to well up. His heart began to flutter, causing him to cough. Damn his health.

"I thought I would always go before you did, Ma," Steve said to the grave. He clenched his fists. Seeing every shovelful of dirt blocking her from view, he had the sudden urge to fling himself into the grave. To scream and cry until his mother woke back up.

"Ma...I..." Steve choked.

Loki watched the other young man go. Leaving the smaller of the two behind. So, he was the party left behind in this tragedy? Loki usually didn't mind funerals, if anything he found them fascinating. How creative mortals became over the concept of death. Depending on the individual, the funerals could be quite elaborate. While other were so simple and uneventful Loki had been feeling generous enough to let a spray of flowers bloom over the grave the next day in a sort of "miracle" to honor the dearly departed.

From his vantage point he saw the young man bowing his head, struggling to get the words out. Loki felt his own heart go out to the young man. To be left alone at such a young age? It was a cruel twist of nature. Looking around Loki decided he might as well get involved. After all, mortals lived such short lives. It wouldn't hurt to brighten the day of just one. Would it?

Moving forward, Loki checked the name of departed. He read the name "Sarah Rogers" on it. The gravestone was unremarkable, a clearly cut marble with the name deeply engraved in it. Loki did have to admit it would last a long time. It was polished to a high sheen, and would no doubt draw the eye on a sunny day. He glanced over at the young man, who hadn't taken notice of him yet.

"It's cold out, you know," Loki said. Draping his gray and black scarf over the young's man's neck. He could see a slight shiver going through him. Loki didn't usually show such kindnesses even to his own servants, on the other hand though he certainly felt he could not ignore this mortal either. Who knew? Perhaps he had just been in a good mood today.

The distinct voice startled Steve as did the sudden warmth of something soft and silky being draped around his neck. His hand automatically flew up to touch the offending object. He yanked it down and saw it was a scarf. When he looked up he saw a tall man with black hair and piercing green eyes gazing down at his mother's grave. Steve's face flushed red as he clenched his fists, feeling as if his privacy were being invaded.

"What are you doing, mister?!" Steve snapped at him accusingly. The man gave him a pitying look. A look Steve had seen growing up far too many times and had grown to hate.

"Paying my respects to the dearly departed. Poor dear," the strange man responded calmly. Right before Steve's eyes the man summoned a pure white rose. Each petal crisp and new. The rain began to pearl on the petals as the man laid the rose on top of the gravestone. The gravediggers didn't appear to notice, continuing their job silently as Steve stared at the man.

"Who are you?! And how did you do that?" Steve asked him. He had seen the rose appear out of midair. His mind tried to rationalize it and the only explanation he could come up with was that the man was some type of performer. One of those cheap stage magicians maybe?

"My name is Loki, much as the information may please you. It's cold out here, young man. Why don't you seek some warmth and shelter?" The man responded kindly. No, Loki. Steve felt the urge to lash out, but the sincerity in the man's gaze stopped him. He glanced at the rose resting on his mom's gravestone. No one had thought to bring her any flowers. Not even him. They just weren't available, at least none he could afford, this time of year.

"Well Loki, thanks for the scarf. But I won't be needing it," Steve said stiffly. His fist was still clenched around the damn thing though. Loki gave him an amused look, one of the few Steve had seen in days.

"You're quite the firecracker, aren't you? Keep it. I have more at my home. Besides, it's cold out. I quite say you need it."

"I don't."

"You're shivering and you're really going to stand there and tell me you don't need a scarf? On top of which it's raining, too?" The man asked him. Steve held back from punching the man in the jaw. He could reach him if he lunged. He only glared at him before he wrapped the scarf idly around his neck. It was warm, he could feel the silk and whatever else was weaved into the fabric warming his neck instantly.

"Thanks," Steve said. Losing some of his steam as he glanced once again down at his mother's grave. Loki caught sight of his change and his heart softened even more. No harm in getting more involved, was there? He had just used a bit of magic in front of this young mortal to begin with. Though, up close now he could see the mortal wasn't young as he had first thought. He had to be at least 16 or 17. The tone of voice spoke volumes, perhaps he was 18? It was entirely possible.

"It's cold out. Why don't you and I go get some coffee and a bite to eat? Hm?" Loki said to him gently.

"Warm up a bit?"

"I would if I had the money," Steve said with a hollow laugh. Loki frowned at him at those words. Steve didn't know if the man was mad he had said he had no money or the fact that maybe the man meant to rob him.

"Nonsense, I'll pay for it. Come on, you shouldn't be alone right now anyway. People die from broken hearts you know," Loki said to him briskly. Steve scowled when the man put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The fingers were long and slim. Pianist fingers if Steve had to guess. They matched the scholarly air the man seemed to have about him.

Steve glanced up at the man again. Once again those kind eyes of sincerity, they even showed a hint of pain for his predicament. Steve sighed, and allowed himself to be led away by Loki. Those slim fingers warm on the small of his back as the man led him away. As they walked away from his mother, Steve could not help but feel the knot in his throat tightening even more. He had barely eaten the last three days due to dealing with his mother's passing. Bucky had been by his side most of the time, but had been dealing with going to the funeral for Steve to help make arrangements for the funeral. A task Steve found himself useless at trying to complete.

As the rain fell it began to soak through his suit, Steve shivered as he wrapped the scarf around his neck a second time. His neck was warm, but only if the rest of him would warm up too. Loki noticed the young man shivering and wordlessly took off his coat, draping it around Steve's shoulders.

"Mister, I don't need your charity," Steve snapped at him. Feeling the coat being draped around his shivering body. The warmth from Loki's body was still in the coat and it was a huge relief from the freezing rain that had begun to fall harder. Despite his tough words he gripped the edges of the coat, pulling it around him even as he spoke.

"I just invited you out to lunch young man. I do feel I'm at least somewhat responsible for your current predicament," Loki stated with a small huff. Steve let out a sharp breath as he finally relented to it. He wanted to protest, but at the same time he felt a bit of relief. He liked letting the man take charge.

Loki kept a close eye on the young man as he scanned the street. The poor mortal was deathly thin. In this weather Loki was worried the boy would be blown away. He searched for a place for them to eat and spotted a diner. It looked nice enough. Inside, Loki could see people warming up over cups of coffee and plates of food. It was clean and even carpeted. He glanced down at Steve and nodded to the diner.

"You don't mind eating there, do you?" Loki asked him. Steve nodded quietly in agreement and together the two went into the diner.

As soon as they were inside Steve felt the warmth wash over him. He let out a happy sigh as Loki talked with the hostess. Putting on an air of dignity and charm he had not done with Steve. Steve snorted when the hostess blushed and showed them to their seats. Once they were seated firmly in a booth, thankfully in the back, she handed out their menus to them.

"Should I start you gentlemen off with drinks?" A waitress asked as she walked up. Grinning ear to ear at them. Loki gave the woman smile as he nodded.

"Coffee please and whatever my friend here wants," Loki said to her. She nodded and turned to look at Steve.

"A water and coffee please, ma'am," Steve said to her politely. The waitress nodded and quickly hurried away to get their drinks. Once she was out of earshot Steve rounded on Loki.

"How did you do that earlier?" Steve demanded of him. Loki had picked up the menu and opened it. His slender eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the food items. At the sound of Steve's voice he looked up, momentarily startled at the question.

"Magic of course. How else did you think I did that?"

"Where did the flower come from?"

"My personal garden," Loki answered calmly. As if Steve should have known this fact. Steve frowned at Loki's explanation, but the man didn't offer another one.

"So, you're telling me you used real magic to pull a rose out of thin air?" Steve asked him dubiously. The man gave him a charming smile as if in answer. Offering no other explanation as he turned his attention back the menu.

Steve sighed and glanced down at the menu. There was a lot of good food. He thought of Bucky and remembered their empty ice box back at the apartment. When was the last time Bucky had eaten? Steve swallowed dryly as he thought about it. Gosh dammit, had Bucky been skipping out on meals again because of him? Steve gritted his teeth at the thought of the charity from his best friend. He would have to pay it back later.

If he ever got the money that is.

Steve glanced out the window to distract himself. Outside the wind and rain had picked up even more. The idea of walking through it made Steve catch his breath. It was probably freezing outside. The temperature had been dropping steadily the last couple of days. Today seemed to be the coldest one yet.

"Since you're so keen to help me out. Why not get me an umbrella too?" Steve asked him. He wasn't really expecting it. Maybe he had passed out by his mother's grave and this was all a dream. Loki lowered his menu to give Steve a puzzled look before he shrugged his shoulders.

"All you had to do was ask," Loki said to him. He snapped his fingers and Steve felt something hit his shoulder. He winced as he felt his skin bruise, that was going to leave a mark. He peered down and saw black umbrella sitting on the seat beside him. He picked it up and leaned it against the wall, mildly impressed Loki had even listened to his request.

"Thanks for making it fall on me," Steve said to him. Loki blinked at Steve's words. As if he couldn't quite understand why Steve wasn't impressed with his cheap magic tricks.

"My apologies," Loki apologized. Steve just shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at his menu. Unbeknownst to him and Loki, Bucky was just a block down the street. Trying to figure out how his umbrella had, quite literally, vanished into thin air.

Steve only snorted at the explanation as the waitress came up. She was a cute little number. She had a head of curly brown hair and liquid hazelnut eyes Steve knew Bucky could charm in a heartbeat. When she smiled she presented a row of neat white teeth. Steve offered a tired smile back as Loki only peered at her politely.

"Hello boys, what can I be getting you today?" The waitress asked politely.

"I'll just have the cheeseburger and coffee please," Loki answered as he folded up the menu and handed it back to her. The waitress smiled at him. Steve noticed how her eyes flickered up and down to take in Loki's handsome appearance. Well, no wonder he thought. With all the able bodied young men enlisting for the new war effort handsome men were hard to come by.

"A plain burger and onion rings, please," Steve added hastily. The woman nodded as she gave Steve a polite smile. This one less genuine as she gazed at Steve. Steve smiled back, but he knew he didn't stand a chance with this woman.

"Alright boys, I'll have that ready for you as soon as I can," she said. Writing their order down in her notepad. She took the laminated menus from them before walking away. Steve let out a slow breath as he heard the woman calling out their orders to the cooks. He turned back to Loki who was once again peering at him again.

Steve didn't know what to make of the man. Did he want something? Loki didn't look as if he would force him to do anything. Loki had done nothing but be polite to him. As he gazed intently at this stranger he heard the door to the restaurant open and close. Steve turned when he heard a familiar voice complaining about the rain. His eyes widening when he saw it was, albeit a soaking wet, Bucky Barnes.

Bucky himself was cross as it was. He had checked his pockets and seen he at least had enough money to spare for a coffee. He would wait out the rain as long as he could before he was either kicked out of the place or it closed. He shook his head like a wet dog, heedless of the other patrons muttering behind their napkins as he peered around for a spare table. He was surprised when he caught sight of Steve sitting in the corner. He grinned at his friend and made his way to him.

"Hey Steve, I thought you were heading home? Why are you..." Bucky trailed off when he saw Loki. He stared at the handsome man and then at Steve. His eyes turning back to Loki who was gazing at him with an increasing frown.

"Steve, this mook bothering you?" Bucky asked harshly as his fists clenched. Loki's frown grew more pronounced as he glared at the young man. He recognized him from the funeral, but he wasn't about to be polite to him.

"No Bucky, he's...a friend," Steve finished. He didn't know what the hell he was going to call Loki. He certainly wasn't a friend, but he wasn't exactly an enemy either.

"What's wrong with you?! I knew there was something fishy about you waitin' there starin' as everyone was laying her to rest!" Bucky accused Loki. Loki's anger flared at the accusation and he stood up, glaring Bucky down as he spoke.

"I assure you young man, my feelings towards your friend are completely neutral. My own mother passed away only a few weeks ago. I know the pain of such a loss and know how in a time of mourning being left alone can break the soul. So, pardon me if I was concerned your friend was walking by himself home alone," Loki snapped harshly. Bucky opened his mouth to speak again, but a sob caught in his throat. He gazed at Steve as the guilt weld up inside of him making him choke a bit.

"Guys, calm down. It's fine. And Bucky, sit down. This is Loki. He just offered to buy me something to eat. He'll pay for your food too," Steve said to him. Loki shot Steve a glare, but reluctantly nodded his head. Sitting down in the booth again.

"Scoot over," Bucky said to Steve. Steve made room for Bucky as he sat down. When the waitress brought Loki and Steve their drinks she gave Bucky a puzzled look. Bucky smiled at her and even with his hair plastered to his face from being caught in the rain. The waitress blushed as she smiled back at him uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, an associate of my friend's decided to drop by. Would you mind taking his order?" Loki asked the waitress. His tone completely cold and showing he did not approve of Bucky being there. The waitress hesitated as she glanced at Bucky, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Hey precious, I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a soda if you don't mind?" Bucky said with a big grin. The woman blushed and returned his confident smile. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked back out the window. He ignored the two bickering idiots as he thought about what he would do when he got home.

"O-of course you can, sweet pea," the waitress said sweetly. Way more sweetly than she had said to Steve. Bucky gave her a suggestive wink. Steve caught Loki's eyes fluttering as he rolled them as well. He smiled a bit at the trickster catching on to Bucky's flirting. He thought it was a little ridiculous too.

Loki shot Bucky another glare as the waitress, completely flustered, promised to bring them their drinks before she hurried away. Steve smiled a bit when his eyes met Loki's. The trickster's eyes flickered towards Bucky and he rolled them a second time. Steve snorted and covered it up by resting his chin on his fist. Bucky frowned at his friend, but didn't say anything.

Hell, who knew? Maybe this Loki character wasn't so bad, Steve thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_I remember a shadow living in the shade of greatness. - Loki_

Chapter 2

The lunch could have gone a lot better if Steve had to give his opinion on the matter. In between Bucky getting ready to jump across the table to beat up Loki and Loki continuing to be...whatever the hell he was. Steve would have laughed at their antics if it had been any other day.

"How did you get my umbrella?" Bucky asked Steve once their food was brought out. Loki was adding sugar and cream to his coffee when he heard the question. He peered over at the two young men. Watching curiously as Steve brought out the umbrella.

"This isn't yours, Buck. It's mine. Loki gave it to me," Steve said to him. Bucky took the object away from his friend and turned it over. In the wood handle of the umbrella the name _Bucky Barnes_ was roughly carved. He frowned as Bucky poked him in the side with it.

"Ouch, Buck," Steve protested. He rubbed at the spot as his friend settled back in to enjoy his food. Bucky was already eating the burger and wolfed it down in less than five minutes. Steve glanced at Loki who was only giving the bigger of the two a pitying look.

"How did you filch my umbrella? I was carrying it down the street only a minute ago!" Bucky said soon after he had inhaled his burger. Loki only gave him a shadow of a smile in response.

"Magic," Loki answered crisply.

"Right and I'm Napoleon," Bucky shot back at him. Loki only raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment on it. Instead taking a sip of his coffee and choosing not to comment on the matter.

Steve picked idly at his onion rings. He nibbled at one, but his appetite hadn't come back. His poor ma...the idea of going back. Never seeing her again or hearing her laughter. Never hearing her nag at him to get up in the morning no matter how bad he felt. Steve hated it. He wished it was him buried in the ground. His ma would have Bucky to take care of. The healthy son she deserved, probably had always secretly wanted. The one who didn't keel over if it was too hot or cold outside. A son who could actually bring home some extra cash at the end of the day instead of scraping by...

"Steve?" Loki said to him. Steve looked up at the sound of his name. Loki was gazing at him intently. Those emerald green eyes fixated on him. Bucky had cleaned his plate and was already ordering a piece of pie to finish off his meal. Good old Buck, never passing up a free meal.

"Sorry, I'm just not...hungry," Steve muttered. Loki studied him for a minute before he nodded.

"Young lady, could you please bring me the check?"

"Separate or all together, sugar?"

"Together please," Loki said to her. Steve had felt a flutter of fear Loki wouldn't pay, but the man didn't even bat an eyelash. When the waitress brought the check Loki took out a slim back wallet. Before the two boys Loki pulled out a crisp $20 bill and laid it in the waitress' booklet. Closing it and setting it down on the table just as Bucky's fork clinked onto his second empty plate.

Steve and Bucky locked gazes when Loki laid the money out. Steve had caught a brief glimpse into Loki's wallet and felt his heart jump. There were was a lot more cash in there then just the $20 bill he had seen. He felt his mouth go dry as Loki got out of the booth. Bucky's eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he got out as well. Taking his umbrella with him as he waited for Steve.

"Thanks for the meal," Bucky murmured to Loki. Steve nodded to Loki in appreciation too, but his mind was still thinking about all that money. Loki nodded offhandedly as he walked them out the door.

Outside it was still raining, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before. Steve still shivered when a wind picked up. Bucky wrapped an arm around his friend small shoulders. Steve was glad for the warmth and enjoyed it immensely. Loki was gazing at the two young men quietly.

"You're very welcome. Are you two going to be okay?" Loki asked them. Steve looked up at the handsome man again. Loki was gazing down at him quizzically. Steve felt his face grow hot at the question.

"We're fine mister, thanks for the meal," Steve said with chattering teeth. Bucky rubbed the small of Steve's back. Trying to keep him warm.

"Well...here. In case you two get hungry again," Loki said. He took out two more $20 bills. Bucky's eyes widened at the small fortune in Loki's hand. Without preamble the trickster gave Bucky one of the bills and before Steve could protest had tucked one into the coat pocket of Steve's suit.

"Hey! You already did enough. We don't need it," Steve argued. His face flushing red as he reached for the large bill. Loki's cool fingers came down on Steve's. Wrapping around them protectively. Despite himself the younger man blushed as he looked up at the older man. Momentarily caught off guard by the touch.

"Just..keep it. It's a gift," Loki said to him softly. Steve's breath caught in his throat when Loki withdrew his hand there was an old coin in between Steve's fingers. On one side there was a helmet emblem and on the other was a crow.

"Steve, we need it. We don't have any food at the house," Bucky whispered to him. He didn't mention that there was money due on a few of their bills. Paying for the funeral had been expensive. In order to make sure Sarah had a good sendoff, Bucky had laid down a good chunk of his savings at the funeral home. He never told Steve about it because he knew how his friend would react. Steve glared at Bucky and elbowed him in the ribs, but the damage was done.

"You can pay me back later," Loki promised the two of them. Steve frowned as he gazed down at the coin in his hand. Unsure of what he was supposed to do with it.

"I have to go now, but if you ever have need of me. Simply flip that coin and call my name," Loki said to him. Steve looked up into Loki's striking eyes again. He felt his heart flutter a bit at the concerned look on his face. Steve took a deep breath. The tip of his tongue touching his bottom lip as if about to speak. At that exact moment Loki gave him a beatific smile. His eyes lighting up before the man vanished right before his eyes.

Steve heard Bucky give out a shuddering gasp. People walking on the sidewalk appeared to not have noticed someone into their midst disappearing into thin air. Steve was equally stunned. Staring at the spot where Loki had been only a split second before. He rubbed at his eyes again to try and clear them. His vision growing blurry for a few seconds from the rubbing. When he lowered his hands again the spot where the strange man had been earlier was still completely empty.

Steve felt his a drop of water hit his head. Dimly aware he should probably start heading home. Behind him he heard the shuffle of Bucky opening his black umbrella. The soft patter of rain hitting the waterproof cloth as Bucky shared the small space with him. He looked up at his friend who was gazing down at him solemnly. Dressed in their Sunday best and standing in the pouring rain, Steve couldn't help but wonder what a sight they must look. He nodded silently to Bucky.

In union, the two men turned around and made their way home. Bucky walking behind Steve and slightly to the left. A silent buffer between Steve and the rest of the world. Steve wanted to snap at him, but for what he didn't know. He just felt tired and exhausted. Slowly, he trudged back home the several blocks to their brownstone apartment.

By the time they reached it the storm was in full swing again. Thunder booming in the distance and over their heads. Once they reached the door Bucky shook out his umbrella before unlocking the door. Like always he pushed Steve in ahead of him. A gentle hand in the small of Steve's back that normally the smaller of the two would snap at him about. Not today though. Today, he wanted some of that quiet protection. To know Bucky was still there to care about him.

Once they were inside the pattering of the rain on the roof calmed Steve's frayed nerves. He closed his eyes as he went to the table. The light in the small apartment was dim. There was a bedroom where there was a small closet and a desk. Along with a dresser he and Bucky shared. Farther down at the end of the hall was a bathroom that only slightly bigger than a broom closet. Everything in the small one-bedroom apartment was crowded and set close together. The only decent furniture was the square table with two faded chairs set on each side. To the right of that a living room with a fading carpet, couch, and threadbare rug his mom had given them.

"Was he real?" Bucky asked. Breaking the steady silence of the room. Steve had bowed his head at the table. Holding his head as he tried to fight off the ache developing behind his eyes.

"Who? Loki?" Steve asked quietly. Bucky nodded as he came into the small room. Bucky shed off his jacket and threw it unceremoniously onto the back of the couch. Steve had to bite the tip of his tongue to keep from ordering Bucky to hang it up.

Ma hates when you do that!

"Yeah, you're...friend," Bucky said. He wasn't sure if a strange guy like Loki could be called a friend, but he decided to stick with it.

"Hell if I know, Buck. For all I know he's nobody."

"So, we just walked out of a restaurant without paying?" Bucky asked him with a wry grin. Steve couldn't tell if his friend was trying to joke or to lighten the mood. He just shook his head and Bucky dropped the joke. Coming over and pulling out a chair to sit across from Steve.

"Rogers, it'll be okay."

"I know."

"I don't have to work down at the docks tomorrow. You want to go pick up some groceries and get something to eat?" Bucky asked him. Steve blinked tiredly at his friend.

"No, I have to run errands for Mrs. Adler and Mr. Clinton tomorrow. Maybe after we can," Steve said to him. He didn't voice aloud they had to pay off their rent before they did anything.

As if remember the bill Steve touched his pocket. He heard the crinkle of paper and reached in. He pulled out the crisp bill Loki had given him and gazed at it quietly. Combined with the money Bucky had been given. They had more than enough to pay off the last of their rent for the month and other expenses with plenty leftover to buy some food for themselves. He stared at it quietly. Trying to remember the cool fingers pressing into his own.

"We have to pay this back," Steve said quietly. Bucky nodded, but he seemed reluctant to agree. Steve locked gazes with his friend and frowned.

"I'm serious, Buck. We have to."

"I know, Steve, but with what cash? We don't have anything but what he gave us," Bucky said to him.

"Forty bucks is a lot for two guys like us. We'll have to do it by...four bucks a month for ten months? That seems fair, right?" Bucky said reluctantly. Steve knew how his friend felt. They didn't have the money to spare. Let alone pay back the cash Loki had given them.

"We'll work something out," Steve agreed quietly. He put the money away until his hand touched something else in his pocket. He frowned and pulled it out.

It was the coin Loki had given him. Steve turned it over and over in his hand. The coin was solid. A lot heavier than Steve thought it should be. It was about the size of a quarter and just as thick. Steve flipped it and heard the clink of the coin hitting his nail. He caught it easily and opened his palm. The coin had landed on the helmet side.

"Call his name," Bucky whispered. As if there was a spell cast by flipping the coin. Steve frowned and shook his head.

"He said only to call him if we needed something. If we call him now he might take it away," Steve said. Bucky made a dismissive sound in the back of his throat. Still, his friend dropped it and stretched. Leaning back in his chair as he stretched his arms with a low groan.

"Alright, whatever you say Rogers. I'm going to bed. I'm taking the couch," Bucky said to him. Steve nodded quietly as his friend got up. There was a blanket folded neatly over the back of the couch along with a pillow for just that purpose.

As Bucky took off his clothes and threw them into various corners of the living room, Steve decided he was tired too. He was secretly thankful to Bucky for taking the couch. The living room was the coldest part of the apartment. Only the bedroom really got any heat from the radiator. Steve too got undressed and climbed into bed. He picked up his sketchbook and tried to draw to distract himself.

He didn't know how much time had passed. Steve let his pencil wander across the page. Scratching out shapeless forms that had no purpose. He couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was his mom and how she had been laid to rest. He knew Bucky had something to do with the service. Even with the little money Steve earned, he knew there was no way he could have ever afforded such a nice sendoff for her. Still, he appreciated the silent gesture. His ma deserved something nice for people to remember her by.

Outside the sky became darker, but Steve still could not sleep. His mind was too busy and restless. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He could hear Bucky snoring in the next room over. He knew Bucky was exhausted. Bucky had to work at the docks six days a week. On Sunday his friend was usually passed out on the couch fast asleep for most of the day.

Steve got up and placed his head in his hands. His head hurt and his chest ached. He reached over and turned on his bedside lamp. A sickly yellow glow lit up the bedroom. Steve dug around in his dirty clothes until he found his suit. Reaching into the pocket he took out the coin again. He turned it over and over in his fingers. The metal oddly warm to the touch.

Closing his eyes, Steve flipped the coin.

"Loki," he whispered. The name falling from his lips like a candy. He opened his eyes when he felt a sudden rush of air over his head. When he opened his eyes he saw the earnest face of Loki gazing at him. Only a few inches from his own.

"Hey Loki," Steve whispered. Partially amazed the trickster had appeared. He had begun to think Loki was nothing more than a dream. Standing before him though Steve had to admit he looked real enough. He could smell ink off of Loki and fresh air. The other man was dressed in some strange outfit of green and gold that didn't look out of place in a medieval court. Steve found himself admiring it even until Loki spoke.

"A bit late to be calling on company, isn't it?" Loki said to him softly. Steve looked up at him. He felt so small beside this man. As if he could fall over and be lost forever for no one to remember him.

"I couldn't sleep," Steve answered. Loki nodded quietly as he continued to study Steve. The two stood in silence for a long time. Steve still trying to wrap his mind around the man standing before him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Did you want me to keep you company until you drifted off? Or perhaps have something to eat?" Loki asked kindly. How the man could be so patient, Steve had no idea. He rubbed at his face again. Gazing up at Loki quietly.

"Actually, I...do you have something that could make me sleep?" Steve asked him. He swallowed dryly. Only then did the tears begin to fall. Tears for his mom. For her passing away long before her time. His bottom lip began to tremble and Loki damn him gave Steve that pitying look again.

"It's okay, Steve. Relax," Loki whispered to him. He reached over and pressed his hand to Steve's forehead. Whispering a spell to give him good dreams and a deep sleep.

"When you wake up in the morning I'll be here waiting for you. Okay? For now, just relax. Go to sleep," Loki whispered to him. Steve opened his mouth to speak. He felt something cold seeping down from Loki's hand to his collar bone. Instead, the trickster put a hand on Steve's back. Drawing him close to him and hugging him.

Steve closed his eyes and hugged Loki back. Feeling the tears streaming down his face. Blurring his vision even as his mind begun to slow down. He made a soft sound, almost like a whimper, as he began to fall asleep. Loki caught the small body before it hit the floor. Lifting it up effortlessly, he cradled Steve close to him as he carried him back to the bed. Setting him down gently on the mattress. Steve was fast asleep, his full lips slightly parted in deep sleep. Loki smiled at seeing the young man rest. Poor little thing, Loki thought.

"Rest now, Steve Rogers. Have good dreams of your mother. In the morning, you'll feel better," Loki whispered to him. He pressed a soft kiss to Steve's cheek. Loki undid the clasp of his green cloak and threw it over the young man and tucked it in at the edges. The room was deathly cold and already he could see a slight shiver gracing Steve's shoulders.

Once he was satisfied Steve was comfortable Loki left the room. He checked on Bucky who was fast asleep on the couch. Curled up in one corner of it to conceal heat. Loki sighed and summoned a thick blanket. He placed that over the other young man and tucked him in too. Bucky barely moved a muscle as Loki tucked the edges of the blankets in under Bucky's arms. He patted the young man's hair idly before he vanished. 


	3. Chapter 3

_I never wanted the throne. I only ever wanted to be your equal. - Loki_

Chapter 3

In the morning when Steve woke up he felt completely rested. He blinked and opened his eyes to bright sunlight pouring in through the window. He smiled to see it, even though his smile was tinged with a hint of sadness. His dreams had been odd, but happy. They'd been filled with thoughts of his mother. Memories of being close to her. Hugging her, talking to her, and sitting on her knee listening to stories. Even Bucky had been in them. When they were just kids playing on the carpet as she sat watching them quietly in her rocking chair.

Steve was still mad about his mom's untimely passing. That still hung on his mind. On the other hand...he didn't feel the crushing sorrow he had before. He smiled benignly as he got up, already smelling the perfume of bacon in the air. Maybe Bucky had already run errands that morning? It was late in the morning as it was, and Steve Rogers found he was hungry already. Uplifted by the idea, he walked out into the hallway. Sniffing the air even as his mouth began to water.

"Buck, you go shopping already?" Steve called as he entered the living room. A ruffled head of brown hair popped up a second later, blinking tiredly at his friend

"No, I thought you did. Did you...oh shit," Bucky said quietly. Cutting off whatever else he had in mind to say when his eyes locked on something in the kitchen.

Steve turned to see what his friend had been focusing on. Only for his jaw to drop. On their table was a veritable feast. Bacon, eggs, toast, oatmeal, and every other kind of breakfast food was arranged neatly on their table. There were two plates already made for each of them in front of both chairs. Bucky was already on his feet and walking over. He snatched up a piece of paper that had been laying on the table, but handed it to Steve with a genial smile.

"It has your name on it," Bucky said for explanation. Without waiting for it he sat down and tucked into the food. Wolfing it down as fast as he could lift his fork to his mouth. Steve grinned at his friend's ravenous appetite as he read the letter. It was more of a note really. It only had a few sentences for explanation of the feast.

Steve,

 _I apologize, but I had to attend to personal business this morning. I will see you later when it is complete. In the meantime, please enjoy the food. You need it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Loki_

"Awful nice of him," Steve stated as he put the letter away. The handwriting was elegant and smooth. The letters looping neatly as they joined together in a script. Steve sat down and started to eat. Even he found he had an appetite now. Eagerly eating what was already on his plate. Bucky was already helping himself to seconds. Grinning at Steve happily before helping himself to the rest of the food again.

"I'm starting to like your new friend. Think he'll do this for us every day?" Bucky joked, taking a big bite of bacon. Steve snorted at him as he ate the food, to his surprise it tasted even better than it looked. Steve wasn't picky by any means, but everything was cooked to perfection. The bacon was just the right amount of crispy and juicy. The oatmeal was creamy and even had raisins on the side he could add to it. He grinned as he ate it all, even reaching for seconds himself of his favorite dishes.

"No, we have to pay him back for this. All of it. On the other hand...well, at least we're set for food for a few days," Steve admitted. He didn't like Loki's extravagant gifts the trickster seemed to be throwing at them. On the other hand he was grateful for it, it made things easier for him and Bucky. Now they didn't have to worry for at least another few weeks about providing for themselves.

"If I don't stuff myself silly first," Bucky agreed. He smiled at his friend over the food, but quickly went back to eating. Already helping himself to thirds. It was rare for them to have seconds of anything. Not that Steve had much to complain about anyway. He would eat anything as long as it didn't clash with his health.

Both boys fell silent as they ate. By the time Bucky was done with his fourth helping of food even he was starting to slow down. Steve only had thirds of some bacon and oatmeal again. Nibbling and taking small bites before even he had to admit he was full. He groaned happily, his stomach near to bursting as he took the plates to the sink. As Steve put their utensils and plates in the sink to be washed later he remembered Loki again. He should probably thank him for the meal when he showed up. Bucky was putting the food away, but already he was starting to feel a bit sleepy from such a large meal.

"Are you sure you still have to run those errands today? I might...I might go back to bed," Bucky said with a wide yawn. Steve grinned as he watched Bucky go back to the couch and curl up. Pulling the blanket, strange there were two now, over himself to go back to sleep.

"They don't have to be done until later, Buck. We could even do them in the afternoon," Steve promised him. He laughed as Bucky all but crashed back onto the couch. A full stomach was not a familiar sensation for either of them. Most of the time they were either living off of eggs, some bread, and just water until the end of the month when Bucky got paid.

As he busied himself with the dishes his mind wrapped around Loki again. He remembered those soft, cool fingers resting gently on his head. Caressing his hair as if the man was scared he might shatter. The thought stirred something deep in Steve's chest, made him ache in a different way than the loss of his mom.

"How are you doing this morning?" Bucky asked from the couch. His voice bringing Steve out of his thoughts. He turned to glance at the brunette sitting up on the couch, Bucky's hair still ruffled from sleep.

"Better, actually. I'm not...I still miss her, Buck. But like...everything will work out, you know?" Steve said quietly as he washed the dishes. He still felt that ache for his mom deep in his chest. On the other hand those good memories of her wrapped him up in an invisible, warm embrace. She'd been sick, but she'd been loved to the very end.

Bucky gave his friend a warm smile. A slight cock of the head with that charming grin his mother had always found so infuriating. Steve remembered his mom declaring she was going to smack that charming grin right off of Bucky's face if he didn't stop. Steve didn't know if it was because of the innocent way Bucky cocked his head, spoke, or how he could act so remorseful of what he did. Only that his friend got away with a lot of trouble he caused between the two of them growing up.

"You should call Loki. I wanna see if it works for real," Bucky said to him. Steve frowned as Bucky got up and walked over to him. His lanky frame moving easily from months of working at the dock. Steve's face flushed when Bucky started to pat his pockets looking for the coin.

"Buck, stop! I'm washing the dishes!" Steve protested. He took a swipe at his friend with the wash cloth, but Bucky was undeterred.

"Thanks, I needed a shower anyway. You mind scrubbing my back while you're at it?" Bucky answered as he dipped his hand into Steve's pocket. He found his prize and drew it out just as Steve's hand flew up, snatching the small coin from in between his fingers.

"He won't come if you call him! Only I can do it," Steve snapped. Bucky gave him that small smile again. Knowing he was in trouble, but refusing to take any blame for it.

"Fine champ, you call him and I'll wash the dishes. Okay?" Bucky teased him. Steve's face flushed red as he smacked Bucky on the arm. Glaring hotly at him as he pocketed the coin.

"He said he was busy. We can't go bothering him on a whim just because you're bored."

"I never said I was bored."

"Bucky!"

"Alright, sheesh, I'm washing the dishes, mom," Bucky teased. Steve huffed as Bucky took over washing the dishes. The dishes clinking together as he clumsily took care of the household chore. Steve knew he would probably have to re-wash the dishes later. Bucky never took care of any of the household chores. He usually ended up making a bigger mess than he had before. How was that possible Steve nor his mother had ever been able to figure out.

"Since you're so keen to stay up and bother me you shmuck, you can help me get Mrs. Adler's groceries today," Steve ordered him. He heard a snort from Bucky in response, but took it as agreement. Pocketing the coin Steve went to go get washed and dressed for the day.

In half an hour he and Bucky were headed out the door. The air was fresh and cold from last night's rain. Steve took a deep breath of it, grinning as it filled his aching lungs. Compared to yesterday, today was beautiful. The sun was just peeking over the buildings and warming up the streets. Their part of the city seemed to still be drowsy. Signs of life stirring behind the curtains of their brownstone, but reluctant to fully come out.

He and Bucky headed down the street to Mrs. Adler's building. She was a nice old lady in her early sixties. Her husband had passed away two years ago,and always gave Steve a few quarters for fetching her groceries for her. Steve knew she could always pay one of the local kids to do it for her, but she never had any of them do it. Growing up he and Bucky had always been invited into her house for hot chocolate and small candies on the evenings Steve's mom had to work late at the hospital.

Steve knocked on the faded blue door to her small apartment. Taking a step back as he waited for her. Bucky stood at the bottom of the two short steps. Leaning on the railing as he waited idly for Mrs. Adler to open the door. He grinned when she opened the door though. Exuding all the boyish charm he could.

"Morning Mrs. Adler! How are you this fine day?" Bucky greeted her. The old lady smiled when she saw the two boys. Blushing a bit when Bucky gave her that boyish grin.

"Very well, Mr. Barnes. Steve, you're late this morning. I was worried you weren't going to show up," Mrs. Adler chided him. Steve gave her a sheepish grin in apology.

"Sorry Ma'am, slept in today. We're here now though. Bucky and I will make sure to get your groceries to you extra fast today!"

"Not to fast I hope! Oh, your mother's funeral was yesterday, wasn't it? I'm so sorry, Steve," Mrs. Adler said to him. Steve felt his good humor slip a bit at that. It felt as if the warm sunlight on his back became a bit colder too. The light becoming dimmer with it.

"Yeah, she...she was real sick. We saw her off yesterday afternoon. It was a beautiful service," Steve said quietly. Mrs. Adler nodded her head sagely, reaching out to cup Steve's cheek in her hand.

"You poor boy. You're such a brave little soldier. Sarah would have been so proud of you! Well, let me get my purse and my list. I don't want to keep you boys waiting to long in this chilly air," Mrs. Adler said. Pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders as she disappeared back inside again.

They ended up only having to wait a minute before she appeared again. Money and grocery list in her right hand as she opened the door again. Steve held out his hand as she pressed the few bills she had and her grocery list into his hand. Smiling at him sweetly as he carefully accepted it.

"There should be enough for everything. Feel free to buy a pop or candy for yourself and Bucky, okay?" Mrs. Adler said to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Adler! Come on Bucky, let's go," Steve said to him. Bucky detached himself from where he had been leaning. Both boys wished the old woman goodbye as they headed down the street to the grocer's.

"Once we get Mrs. Adler's groceries we can do Mr. Clinton's next," Steve said to him. He pocketed the money and checked the grocery list. There wasn't a lot. Just milk, eggs, and a few other staples she always asked them to get. With Bucky's help he could have everything back to her in one trip.

"You told me, punk. After that we're eating again. I'm starving," Bucky replied. He raised his head when he caught sight of another guy his age gazing at him and Steve. The other man didn't say anything, instead disappearing into an alleyway a second later. Bucky frowned and turned his head as he caught sight of another man, this one scruffier than the last one watching them from a street corner.

"Steve, stay close to me," Bucky whispered quietly. Steve looked up, having been completely oblivious to his surroundings. He turned his head and spotted the same guy Bucky had been gazing at. The other guy scowled and turned on his heel, disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

"You think they saw us take the cash?" Steve asked. His voice dropping to a whisper as his senses sharpened. There was little he could do if two guys jumped them at once. He hated the idea of Bucky taking them both on at once, but Bucky had bigger odds stacked against him before. His friend elbowed him gently. Going forward a bit more so he could jump in front of Steve in a split second if he had too.

"Probably, and these shcmucks want it for themselves. Just stay close to me, okay? And don't try to fight this time," Bucky admonished him. Steve's face turned beet red as he opened his mouth to protest.

He didn't get the chance too. He saw them a second too late. Two coming at Bucky from the right as one from the left attacked. Bucky registered Steve's look of surprise and turned his head. Only to be smacked in the back of the head with a metal pipe. Steve heard the hollow clang of the pipe hitting the back of his friend's skul. Bucky made a small sound, like air coming out of a tire, before he crashed to the ground. Knocked out cold as the men swarmed around them. One of them shoving Steve out of the way to rob him.

"Hey, get off of him! Bucky!" Steve said. He leaped at the three gang members, swinging his fists with everything he had. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. His blows bounced off uselessly of the three bigger boys. One of them turned and punched him in the eye. Grabbing Steve by the collar of his shirt as he reached into his pocket and yanked out the money Mrs. Adler had given him. Coins spilling from his pockets and bouncing to the ground.

"Give that back!" Steve yelled as he was thrown back. He desperately attacked again. Desperate to rescue Bucky who was bleeding from his head wound. His friend let out a low groan, turning his head as his eyelids fluttered.

"Give 'em another hit, he's waking up!" One of the boys said. Pointing at Bucky as he said it. Steve panicked as he went for the men again. Punching, scratching, and kicking as he tried to drive them off.

"Leave him alone! He's down already!" Steve yelled at them. One of them spun around and punched Steve again. Knocking him back again as they ganged on Bucky, ready to either start kicking him or worse.

"Go away, shrimp! We're busy here!" The bigger of the two snapped at him. As if Steve was some misbehaving child who needed to be scolded.

Steve choked as he reached for the coin in his pocket. He could feel it pulsing, and dimly wondered if in some strange way the coin was aware of his situation. Wherever Loki was at telling the trickster they were in danger.

"Loki," Steve whispered. His fingers touching the smooth edge of the coin.

He didn't hear a small pop or feel a whoosh of air when he appeared. Only a split second later there was Loki standing behind the three young thugs. The trickster hissed and boxed one of them on the ear. The boy let out a yelp and spun, shocked to see Loki standing there glaring down at him.

"Leave them alone," Loki spat at them. Steve would have laughed if his eye wasn't hurting so bad. It was already swelling up and blocking out his eyesight.

The three boys scattered in all directions. Loki snatched at the one who had taken Steve's money, holding his hand out. Without even being told the guy stuck his hand into his pocket. Fishing out the bills and shoving them into Loki's hand. Loki dropped the young man and let him scamper off, even picking up the pipe and chasing after them. This caused them to run even faster before disappearing into the alleyways.

"Steve, are you okay?" Loki asked him. He had bent down to grab Bucky by the arm. He was just starting to come too with a loud moan as he rubbed the back of his head. Steve winced when he saw Bucky's hand come away coated in blood.

"I'm fine, but I think Bucky needs to see a doctor," Steve said. Loki's cool fingers were already touching his face. He held his breath as Loki tilted his head up, studying his wounded eye. Bucky groaned again and swayed on his feet, gazing at Steve with a wince.

"Sorry Rogers, they jumped me," Bucky apologized. Steve glanced at his friend with his one good eye as Loki continued to study his wound.

"Not your fault, Buck. Those guys were cowards," Steve assured him. In his gut it was twisting in knots. He felt guilty for not being able to defend Bucky. He'd just been tossed to the side like a little kid. Bucky gave him a pained smile, but winced in the next moment.

"Loki, I'm fine! Just help Buck. He's probably going to need stitches," Steve insisted.

Not to mention there goes our cash for the week for a hospital visit, a small voice said in the back of his mind.

Loki only huffed quietly as he kept checking Steve's wound. Up close, Steve could see the prominent curve of Loki's sharp cheekbones. Everything about Loki was sharp and elegant. As if he should be in a coffee shop with a pair of glasses on reading a book rather than out on the streets with him and Bucky.

"Hush now, I need to fix this," Loki whispered. He whispered underneath his breath, words Steve couldn't quite catch. They were light to his ear and made his skin tingle. He felt Loki's thumb brush over his wound, barely pressing down on the bruised skin.

"There, that should do it," Loki said. Satisfied with himself as he let the magic flow over the wound. Steve felt a cooling sensation over his damaged eye. He was about to ask Loki what he had done when he realized he could see out of his eye again. He blinked, reaching up to touch it. Steve didn't feel any bruising at all.

"Did you..did you just..." Steve asked. Repeating the question like a broken record. Loki was already turning to Bucky and had drawn him close. As if he were about to pull the brunette into an embrace. With gentle fingers, Loki touched the back of Bucky's head, spreading the same healing magic over his damaged scalp.

"There, you feel better?" Loki asked Bucky. Bucky blinked as he touched the back of his head. It came away with blood, but it only coated the tips of his fingers this time. He blinked again and touched his head a second time. His fingers meeting nothing but soft locks of hair.

"Did you...?" Bucky said in quiet shock. He stared at Steve who was gazing back at him incredulously. Steve didn't have to say aloud what they were both thinking.

Proof, real proof of actual magic from Loki! Up till yesterday Steve had just been brushing Loki's tricks off as nothing more than a trick of the eye. He didn't know how, but Steve had been positive there were explanations for the strange appearances made by the trickster. A rose could have easily been concealed in his sleeve. An umbrella hidden above him by some assistant or taken quickly to a drop off point to make it appear as if it had fallen out of thin air.

This though, Steve knew there was no explanation to explain the sudden healing of his eye. Even Bucky was standing there looking confused as Loki checked him over. Satisfied, the trickster bent over to pick up the coins. Taking Steve's hand and pressing Mrs. Adler's grocery money into his open palm. Completely oblivious to the fact both young men were still dazed from their realization something less than human was in their midst.

"I healed you, yes. I thought it would be easier than taking you to the doctor. Besides, they were minor scrapes and bruises. Hardly anything requiring serious surgery," Loki said airily. Steve focused on Bucky again as his friend stood blinking dazedly.

"Buck, you okay? You're bleeding," Steve said. Bucky blinked as he touched the back of his head again. Rubbing at the spot where his wound had been before, but felt nothing. Only smooth, soft locks of hair.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's...it's completely gone. Just some blood though. I guess that's leftover from the blow," Bucky said with a sheepish grin. Loki sighed as he checked the back of Bucky's head again.

"My bad, I didn't even realize to clean that up. Well, let's take care of that then. Shall we?" Loki said kindly. He ran his hand through Bucky's hair gently. The blood disappearing into thin air. Bucky's clothes even became free of dust and straightened out. Loki turned to Steve and did the same to him. Carding his hand through the silky blonde locks. Steve frowned at the touch and swatted Loki's hand away.

"Stop that!" Steve chided him. Loki grinned at the swat and dropped his hand. Sliding it into his pocket instead.

"I was making sure you were clean. It requires me to touch you," Loki said to him. Steve's face turned bright red as he glared at him. Bucky was grinning like an idiot as he reached over, ruffling Steve's hair until it was nothing more than a bunch of fuzz.

"Bucky, do you know how long it takes to fix that?" Steve snapped at him. Bucky only laughed as Steve reached up to hand brush his hair back into place.

"I find it rather endearing. I don't know why you don't like it. It's not like it's not easy to put your hair back into place anyway," Loki commented.

"You two mooks keep reaching into my hair like you're expecting to find a cookie in there. There's nothing there!" Steve protested.

Loki raised an eyebrow and reached over. He ruffled Steve's hair a second time and lifted his hand up. In it was a chocolate chip cookie. The trickster broke the cookie in half and gave the other half to Bucky. The brunette stared at the cookie for moment, and gave Steve an apologetic look before accepting it. He bit into the cookie gladly and began to eat it. Steve sighed and punched Loki in the arm.

"Come on, since you're the big hero of the day you can help me to pick up Mrs. Adler's groceries," Steve said to him. Loki only snorted in response as he grinned at him.

"Always glad to be of service, Master Rogers. I could not imagine any better reward than to serve as your pack animal for the day," Loki replied with a wry grin. Steve shoved Loki's shoulder and motioned for him to come with him and Bucky.

The trio set out together to the grocer's. Steve leading as Bucky and Loki followed only a few feet behind him. Their footsteps fell into sink with each other as they walked. The trickster keeping a close eye out for the two boys as he scanned the area.

"Are you getting food for your home?" Loki inquired after a few minutes. Steve looked up at the question to find Loki had come up closer to him so they were walking side by side. The sidewalk was barely wide enough for two people to walk abreast, and the trickster had to keep falling in step behind him to allow other people to pass.

"No, it's my job. Every Saturday I do grocery deliveries for everyone in the building. It's how Buck and I pay the bills. He works down at the docks most of the week," Steve explained as they reached the store.

He didn't know why he felt compelled to tell Loki this small fact about the life he and Bucky shared. Maybe to let him know he and Bucky were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves? They didn't need the handouts of money Loki had given them? Steve had left the large bill back at home between the folds of his sketchbook. Figuring he could go there later to grab it if he needed it in case of emergency. Steve didn't know what Bucky had done with his bill, but he trusted his best friend to be smart about it.

Probably saving it pay for bills later, Steve thought. The small bell above the store front tinkling as he entered with the two other men. Bucky walked off to go get the bread and eggs while Loki followed Steve to get the other items for Mrs. Adler.

Steve peered around and began to grab the items. Handing the heavier ones, like milk for example, over to Loki to hold. He tried to hold the flour but had to give up and hand that to Loki to hold too. He had to smile at the trickster following him around silently. Acting as if it was completely normal for three men to walk into the grocery store in order to complete one errand. At the front the store owner was giving them a weird look, but they weren't hooligans. Once he spotted Steve the owner's handlebar mustache twitched in approval before he went back to reading his paper. Steve came in at least once or twice a week. He was a familiar face there, along with Bucky. Nothing like the hooligans who would sneak in to try and steal a bottle of pop or chocolate.

"Steve, I have the eggs and bread. You and Loki have everything else?" Bucky asked as he walked around the corner. Loki's hands were full with items while Steve was carrying the butter and a small thing of bacon.

"Yep, we're all set!" Steve said to him. He walked up to the counter and Loki and Bucky dumped their loads up front. Arranging everything neatly so the man across the counter could arrange the items in large, paper brown bags for Steve.

"Whose your friend, Rogers?" The owner asked. Glancing at Loki who was peering belatedly at a rack of magazines. Loki blinked as he glanced at the owner, smiling benignly at the question before going back to inspecting the Midgardian news.

"This is Loki, he's from out of town. He's just visiting me and Buck for a while," Steve stated.

He and the owner exchanged a bit more chit chat, mostly on the war, before the trio departed. Bucky was carrying two bags while Loki carried the other. Steve on the other hand had nothing to hold, and felt a bit ridiculous as the two men followed him out. Walking behind him as if they were a caravan and he the leader directing their movement.

"We gonna get paid for this, Rogers?" Bucky teased him. Steve made a face at Bucky and glanced at Loki who was peering straight ahead down the street. Lost in thought or pondering his situation at the moment.

"Nah, you two need to know what hard labor feels like. Earn your keep and the like," Steve protested. Loki snorted and grinned at the response.

"Says the one whose not carrying anything."

"I had to carry the money. It's more important than carrying the food," Steve explained. Bucky chuckled as he shifted the bags in his arms, arranging them so they weren't straining his arms.

"You're taking advantage of us, Steve. Loki, I say we have a mutiny and overthrow the captain."

"That sounds excellent. We'll hold a protest in the apartment by having a sit in and drinking coffee. An excellent idea indeed!" Loki agreed with him readily. Steve just grinned and ducked his head at the jesting.

"Cream and sugar?" Steve asked them. Both men confirmed they would hold their "protesting" with cream and sugar quite readily. Stating they would make the demands known once their sit in at the table in the apartment was complete.

Mrs. Adler was surprised not only when her groceries were delivered a full twenty minutes faster than expected, but at the appearance of a third handsome young man on her doorstep. Bucky and Loki went in to put her things away for her as she paid Steve out.

"Now Steve, I know I'm up in years. But I daresay I know how to count. And I do believe only you and Bucky were here this morning when you left. How in the world did three of you come back?" She asked him. Steve hoped this wasn't going to be an issue in the small neighborhood. Everyone seemed to suddenly notice Loki whereas with him and Bucky it was just treated as an everyday occurrence. Or maybe his neighbors were nosier than he thought?

"A friend of me and Buck's. He's out of town and just visiting. He's been...helping us out since ma passed away. He's an upstanding gentlemen, ma'am," Steve answered. That part he could see for himself. Compared to yesterday, Loki seemed completely mellow. He hadn't offered anything in the way of explanation about his sudden reappearance to not only save him and Bucky, but to help them run errands too.

"Well, you seem to have the most helpful friends I've ever met. I wish the other boys were like you and Bucky. Being polite and helping out people," Mrs. Adler said. Pinching Steve's cheek with a small smile. Steve grinned at her and blushed a bit. At that exact moment Loki and Bucky reappeared back in the doorway, politely shuffling around the little old woman to join Steve back outside.

"Oh yes, we'd be lost without the leadership of our dear Captain Rogers. I daresay Bucky and I would be out on the streets causing a ruckus and trouble. In fact, we were just discussing how to improve our working conditions. Making us walk down the street to carry things for him! How preposterous!" Loki huffed, ruffling Steve's hair as he said it.

"We're doing a sit in at the apartment today. We're going to see if our demands are gonna be met," Bucky told Mrs. Adler. She giggled like a schoolgirl at the two as she paid Steve for delivering her groceries.

"I daresay, I hope it goes well! Good day to you three, I hope to see you soon. Though, not to soon," Mrs. Adler said to them sweetly. Her cheeks turned rosy when Loki and Bucky wished her goodbye. No doubt enjoying the sight of two well built, handsome young men lingering on her doorstep.

It took about another half hour for them to do a grocery run for Mr. Clinton. By that point the air had warmed up a bit from the sun, even though the air was still to chilly for Steve's liking. He, Bucky, and Loki beat a hasty retreat back to the brownstone where Steve made coffee to warm everyone up. Grabbing his sketchbook to distract himself as Loki and Bucky drank.

"How long are you planning on staying in Brooklyn?" Bucky inquired. Loki had taken off his coat and hung it up. Having settled down on the couch to enjoy his well-earned hot beverage. Steve and Bucky were occupying the table since it was the only two chairs in the small space.

"Don't you mean visiting? I don't actually 'stay' here in the sense you and Steve are thinking. I simply come here when called. I reside somewhere else when I'm not with you two. Or did you assume I was like a genie and resided in a bottle only to be used at your whim?" Loki teased him. Bucky grinned as he glanced at Steve, winking at him as he focused back on the trickster.

"If I rub you will you grant me a wish?"

"Depends which part of me you're rubbing," Loki answered crisply. Steve started to laugh, accidentally making a scraggly line on his paper. He worked on erasing it as Bucky took a minute to get the joke, reaching over and swiping at the back of Steve's head.

"Shut up, Rogers!" Bucky grumbled, his face beet red for being had. Loki was grinning too, showing off a neat row of pearly white teeth lined up in a row like dominoes.

"You're the one who asked. I simply gave you an answer," Loki answered smartly. Smug in his answer as he winked at Steve who only grinned at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Are you nuts? - Steve Rogers_

 **Chapter 4**

A month went by before Steve and Bucky became fully accustomed to the trickster constantly dropping in. Bucky eventually returned to his work at the docks. Now more than ever it seemed everyone was busy. Whether it was with the war effort, gathering scrap metal, donating blankets, or making "personal sacrifices" to support the troops. Everywhere Steve looked it seemed as if more and young men his age were enlisting into the army.

Loki was strangely unaffected by the changes, but then again his way of thinking was unique. Steve came to learn that unless the act or belief itself was completely barbaric or cruel, Loki had little issue with personal beliefs or religion. In fact, the only place the trickster ever argued was politics or basic human rights. In Loki, Steve began find not only a real friend, but he began to develop strange feelings for him too.

All his life Steve had known he had an odd attraction to other men. He often compared Bucky and Loki side by side. While Steve would never tell his friend this. He saw them both handsome, but on a different scale. Loki's looks could often be described as going both ways. The trickster was slim, careful, and graceful. His hair was usually styled back and slicked down close to his head. From the back Steve would have mistaken Loki for a woman if the trickster wore different clothing.

Bucky on the other hand was considered more of a boyish handsome. He was the one who had the sweet smile that could charm even the hardest heart. Often the brunette would just grin, tilt his head a bit, and act as if he were asking directions to get women to talk to him. Even pretending to be clueless at times when he headed to the local bar to charm another pretty face to share the night with him or give him a kiss. Steve had lost track of the times he'd woken up to find Bucky sleeping on the couch. The scent of perfume lingering on his skin and his collar covered in smudged lipstick from an intense kissing session.

No, Steve wasn't all jealous. He did find himself envious of what was going on. On the other hand, he did have Loki now. The trickster was always showing up out of the blue ready for either a drink or to accompany Steve on an errand. A few times Steve had even summoned Loki to tentatively ask him if he wanted to go out for a good old cup of Joe. The trickster would just smile, nod, and escort him to the cafe down the street.

It was one of these seemingly endless days during the week when Loki did reappear in the apartment. Bucky at first had complained about Loki just popping up out of the blue, but when the trickster started to bring snacks over for them. Usually in the form of donuts, bagels, bacon, candies, or any other food items. Bucky shut up quick and agreed Loki could appear in the living room area as long as he wasn't poking around their apartment. Steve doubted the trickster would ever attempt to steal any of their belongings. The way Loki dressed and acted screamed rich. On the other hand, the trickster was so blasé about his social standing Steve doubted the man cared about hanging out in the rundown brownstone building.

"Evening Loki," Steve greeted when he heard the small 'pop' which announced Loki's arrival. The trickster wasn't dressed in his normal attire. Instead he was wearing a button down white shirt with a collar and black slacks. He only had black socks on his feet instead of his usual boots, but looked quite comfortable.

"Hello Steve, I apologize for calling on you. How are you?" Loki asked him. Steve glanced over at his friend from the stove. He'd been cooking up dinner for himself and Bucky. Bucky's dinner would be kept in the icebox until he came back from work. His friend had been acting strange for a couple of days, and Steve wondered what he was up too.

"It's fine, quiet night tonight. Same as usual. Dinner?" Steve asked him. Holding up his pan to show him. Loki glanced over at the food, but shook his head. He placed a large bag on the kitchen table and went to sit down on the couch.

"I'm afraid not, but thank you. I brought you over a leftover ham. There was a celebration held in my brother's honor today and it was never cooked. It's perfectly good, and I thought perhaps you and Bucky might be able to make use of it. I brought a few rolls as well, but I threw those in on top," Loki explained. Steve raised an eyebrow at Loki before he moved to the bag.

When he opened it up he was surprised by how many bread rolls were in there. Steve took them out and transferred them to the sadly empty fruit bowl on the counter. Usually there was nothing more than an apple or two in there. Bucky usually devoured them if he came home due to being so hungry. He knew Bucky would appreciate the extra grub at least. As he put them down Steve smelled one. He frowned when he caught a sweet scent from it.

"Are these eatable?" Steve asked him. Loki looked up from where he was resting. He already had a book out and was reading. Typical Loki, Steve thought. The trickster often sank to into his own world while at the apartment. Either chatting with Steve or spending the entire visit reading. Not saying a word except for when he arrived and left.

"Yes they are. They're sweet rolls. Go ahead and take a bite of one," Loki encouraged him. Steve frowned as he looked down at the roll again. He took a small bite of it and chewed reluctantly. The bread was indeed sweet. It had the mild scent of honey, cinnamon, milk, and sugar in it. While the crust on the outside was a bit crunchy. The inside of the rolls was fluffy and soft. Practically melting on Steve's tongue when he bit into it.

"This is good. You should bring more of these next time. They'll be gone by tomorrow morning. I guarantee it," Steve warned him with a chuckle. He finished the roll and placed the ham in the ice box. It was large enough to take up most of the bottom shelf. The rest of the shelves were sadly very bare. Steve winced when he looked into it, but there was no helping it. Checking on the ham again Steve wondered if Loki had known they were short again that week.

"You know I'm gonna pay you back someday, right?" Steve asked him. Trying to keep the conversation light before going back to his cooking.

"If this is about the state your pantry is in you can stop right there, Mr. Rogers. There are many large meals and celebrations held where I live. There is almost always leftover food. I don't see why you and Bucky shouldn't benefit from what's not consumed," Loki pointed out to him. Steve snorted as he looked over at that trickster.

"Food that plentiful where you come from?" Steve asked him. Loki nodded as he stood back up.

"I'll be right back," Loki snipped at him. Steve frowned as the trickster vanished. Loki was barely gone for more than five minutes before he reappeared a second time. This time he had two large bags in his hands and set them down on the table.

"There you go. Enough food to satisfy even the ravenous Mr. Barnes I wager. I brought a whole bag full of those rolls as well. Since you ate yours so fast," Loki said to him. Giving Steve a kind smile. Steve's face flushed in embarrassment as he glanced down at the bulging bags of food. He knew he should protest. He should admonish Loki for giving him so much when other people needed more. On the other hand, the rolls had been good. All the food Loki brought was delicious come to think of it...

"Thanks Loki, that's generous of you," Steve admitted gratefully. It was true. He was grateful for the kindness. Bucky and him sometimes fell on hard times no matter how hard they tried. Steve knew for a fact his friend would skip meals just to make sure he had something to eat. Even going so far as to bring any leftovers from a date back to the house so Steve could have a meal.

"You know me, just the epitome kindness and humanity," Loki replied sarcastically. As Steve went back to cooking Loki began to put the groceries away. He had been visiting long enough now to know where everything went and to clean up after himself. Once that chore was done Loki retreated back to the couch to continue his reading.

Steve finished cooking and eventually moved the plate into the stove. The food would be a little dry, but Bucky wouldn't care. Steve ate his small portion of dinner and helped himself to another sweet roll. He hoped he didn't get to used to this treatment from Loki. He was starting to rely more and more heavily it seemed when it came to simple, essential items like food when it came to Loki.

"Hey Loki, mind if I ask you somethin'?" Steve asked him curiously. Loki glanced up again when Steve came back over. He gave the lad an inquisitive look before closing his book and setting it down on the table.

"My ears are open to the sweet music of your voice," Loki answered with a small smirk. Steve snorted and punched Loki in the arm.

"I'm being serious you mook! Pay attention when I'm talkin' to you," Steve chided him. Loki snorted in amusement, but settled down.

"What is it you wished to ask me, Steve?"

"You remember that conversation we had about...about fairies?" Steve asked him nervously. His frail heart was pounding away inside his rib cage. For an instant Steve was scared Loki could actually see the outline of his heart as it beat. The trickster tilted his head to the side as his eyes flickered up and down Steve's slim frame. His expression transitioning from one of mild curiosity to concern.

"Yes, I recall that particular conversation we had. Why? Is something wrong?" Loki inquired. Steve licked his parched lips. He wondered idly if they were peeling, and scrubbed them vigorously with the back of his sleeve. Hoping Loki wouldn't take offense to his pause before Steve mustered up the courage to answer.

"I just wanted to know if...if you preferred men?" Steve managed to squeak out. If the trickster was surprised, he didn't show it. In fact, Loki only gave him a warm smile. Reaching up to ruffle Steve's hair as the smaller man began to blush fiercely. His cheeks turning a fiery crimson.

"I'm bisexual if you're so eager to know," Loki answered smoothly. Steve blinked as the weird word left Loki's mouth, but the meaning was lost on him.

"What's a bisexual? What does that mean?" Steve asked him earnestly. His hopes starting to drop until Loki answered him.

"A bisexual is an individual who likes both men and women. Some bisexuals do prefer one type of sex over the other, but the preference varies from person to person. I myself do enjoy the company of men in an intimate fashion if that's where you were aiming the question originally," Loki said to him. Steve nodded as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. At first he'd been scared witless Loki would turn him into the cops. Only a second later to realize how stupid the idea was. Loki, turn him into the cops? He doubted that would ever happen.

"Do you have any special women or...or...men back where you live?" Steve questioned him. This was the second and hardest question of all to ask. The one he'd been rehearsing when he was home alone. Facing himself in the mirror as he asked his reflection over and over the dire question.

"At the moment? Goodness no! Why? Were you hoping to fill the position?" Loki teased him. Steve's heart felt as if it had dropped from his chest to his feet. He swore he felt it shatter and the pieces tinkle down to his toes. The easy grin Loki gave him made his blood run hot. Steve stood up abruptly and made to walk back into the kitchen.

"Sorry I asked. Just curious about what you were interested in," Steve said quickly. Before he could move he felt those warm fingers curl around his slim wrist. Steve turned around and saw Loki gazing at him. His emerald eyes gleaming with an unsaid apology as he gently tugged Steve back to the couch.

"Steve, please sit back down. Listen to what I have to say first," Loki begged him. Steve considered throwing a punch into Loki's face before making an escape out the front door. He rejected the idea as soon as it came to him though. Loki hadn't done anything wrong. Not really. With a sigh, Steve threw himself back onto the couch. Waiting for the trickster to say his bit before Steve ran out the door.

"Steve, I'm flattered you like me in that fashion. I truly am, but..." here Loki paused. Steve caught his breath, expecting to hear the all too familiar words of rejection from the trickster's lips. He'd met enough dames who'd refused him a dance on the account of his height. Steve never held it against any of them. If they didn't want to dance with him that was fine. On the other hand, he'd never been able to go out on a date with any dame he liked. Even in school, but then again he was usually home sick anyway.

"...but I didn't think it was appropriate to let you know my interest in you so soon after your mother passed away. It just seemed inappropriate and thoughtless. I know how you and Bucky are about accepting any help I have to offer. I felt...I felt if I showed any romantic interest in you. You would take all the favors I'd done for you as a way of bribing you to have an interest in me. So I simply never brought it up," Loki explained sheepishly. His eyes searching Steve's face earnestly.

"I hope you're not insulted, Steve. My intention was never to get involved with you like that. I have noticed you've shown some interest in me, but I could not tell if it was attraction on your part or my mind making up what I wanted to see. So I remained silent on the matter. I hope you can forgive me," Loki responded kindly.

Gosh dammit. Loki was every inch the gentlemen he wanted to be when he set his mind to it. Steve on the other hand wondered how in the world the conversation had turned to the trickster apologizing to him. He felt the world spinning around him as he absorbed the words being said. Loki did like him after all. He'd liked him since they'd met, even though the circumstances were not ideal. Steve did have to admit he admired the consideration on Loki's part when it came to his own attraction. Good old Loki.

"Thank for thinking about me, Lokes. I appreciate the gesture but...well, yeah. I do fancy you," Steve admitted. His voice quiet when he made the small confession. He felt his cheeks become hot again and Loki only chuckled. Leaning down to rest his forehead against Steve's as he smiled at him.

"Am I your first?" Loki asked him quietly. Steve grinned back, his joy at Loki's easy acceptance catching on to him.

"Yeah, pretty much. Not even Buck knows yet. I never got much of a chance to tell him to be honest. I wanted to a couple of times, but you know how Buck is..."

"I know how what is?" A familiar voice said from the entry way.

Steve jerked his head around from Loki. His senses on high alert as he looked towards the front door. Bucky stood framed in the doorway. A blank expression on his face as he looked to Steve and then the trickster. His eyes wide as saucers as he took in the scene. There were droplets of rain gathered in Bucky's hair. Outside the pattering of rain could be heard hitting the roof.

"Buck, I thought..." Steve stammered, but no more words came out. He flinched when Bucky slammed the front door. In three strides Bucky was across the room and had grabbed Loki by the collar of his shirt. Hauling him up to glare him right in the face.

"Did set him up for this?!" Bucky snarled, enraged at Loki. The trickster glared back and reached up. Easily breaking Bucky's hold and straightening up.

"No, I did not Mr. Barnes! Steve and I were having a private discussion that did not involve you. If he wishes to divulge the information to you, I see no reason not to. However, the talk he and I had was completely private. And you have no right to accuse me of setting Steve up for anything," Loki snapped back sharply. Bucky raised a fist to punch the trickster, but Steve jumped up. Standing on the couch so he was above everyone else.

"Bucky, stop! I started it! I'm a fairy and I asked Loki if he was too!"

"Bisexual actually."

"Shut up, Loki!"

Bucky's fist hovered in midair. His entire arm shaking as he looked first to Steve and then to Loki standing behind him. After a few seconds Bucky dropped the threatening fist. His entire body was shaking now in rage. His hands trembling as if he wished to wrap his hands around Loki's throat to throttle him. Steve was taking deep gulps of hair to maintain his nerves. Well, this was the last way he expected to be coming out to Bucky.

"This true?" Bucky asked Steve after a minute.

"You like him cause you told him you liked him? Or did he say or do something to hurt you, Rogers?" Bucky asked through a tight lipped snarl. Steve winced as he gazed down at his friend. He thought he could read something else in Bucky's rage fueled eyes. It flashed by a moment later and Steve could only nod.

"I do like him, Buck. I've liked Loki for a long time. I...I don't know how you feel about fairies. If me being one makes you feel uncomfortable I'll move out. You don't have to put up with me if...if you don't want to," Steve stuttered. For an instant he was positive Bucky would smack him too. Just as quickly though the other man lost his fire. He sighed as his shoulders drooped. Giving up as he went to grab chair and fell into it.

"I don't care, Rogers. Whatever makes you happy is fine with me. Just don't expect me to break you out of jail if you get arrested. Cause I'll be stuck in there with you," Bucky answered. Steve gave his friend a relieved smile. Loki helped Steve jump off the couch as the blond studied his friend. Noticing for the first time Bucky's hair was cropped short in a military cut.

"Buck, did you enlist?" Steve asked him. Bucky nodded to him as he reached up to touch his hair. There were still a few stray strands of hair on the back of his neck that itched. Driving him crazy as he scraped the back of his neck with his nails.

"Sure did, I'm going to boot camp in two weeks. I was coming home to tell you. Congratulations on your new fella by the way," Bucky said. Shooting another glare at Loki. Loki only frowned, but shook his head.

"You shouldn't be enlisting. I can take you off the roster if you want. No one is going to notice a soldier has gone missing," Loki said to him. Steve knew Loki didn't mean it to indicate the death of a solider, but that's the first thought that came to mind.

"Good men are laying their lives down for this war, Loki! How can you say that? We shouldn't do any less," Steve protested. Loki gave Steve a look like he'd just grown two feet taller.

"I'm not even a citizen of your country or your realm. On the other hand, I've seen many wars fought, lost, and won. Young men come back in boxes, Steve Rogers. It's not a matter to be romanticized. I have nothing inherently against serving one's country. However, I believe young men should be significantly older and better educated before joining. No offense Bucky," Loki said to the newly enlisted young man. Bucky shrugged his shoulders to show he was neutral on the subject.

"Look, why don't we argue over it later. Okay? I'd love to listen to the merits of your argument, but is now is not really the time Loki, but I'm starving. Steve, did you cook something earlier?" Bucky asked as he looked to his friend. Steve nodded quietly as his friend got up to go eat what he'd cooked earlier. Bucky helped himself to some of the sweet rolls in the kitchen, hungrily devouring three of them before he went for his dinner in the fridge.

Loki and Steve sat in an uneasy silence in the living room, unsure of what to say to each other. Loki was gazing down intently at his hands, as if he had suddenly gained the ability for palm reading. Steve on the other hand was considering the confession he had just made to his best friend. Bucky had almost walked in on them…well, whatever men did who liked each other. Was it like that when you dated a dame? No, of course not, he couldn't imagine walking down the street with Loki at his side, taking him out to go dancing. Hell, they could probably go out for a drink at the most, but anything beyond that wouldn't be qualified as a 'date' persay.

"Rogers, I'm going to head out after this," Bucky said, glancing at the two men. Steve had been deathly silent, expecting Bucky to ream him about being a fairy. Instead, his friend seemed to be treating it like Steve had just told him the sink was full of dishes. Barnes didn't appear to care or even be unaffected by the news what so ever. If Steve had to guess, the slump of his friend's shoulders made him look as if he were sad about the entire incident. On the other hand, maybe Bucky was just taken off guard by the entire affair.

"Alright Bucky, Loki brought a whole ham for us to eat. So whenever you get hungry we can…cook that up…." Steve trailed off. He glanced at Loki again who was still gazing quietly as his hands. The trickster looked up briefly and met Steve's eye. Loki quirked an eyebrow at him encouragingly and smiled. Despite his earlier confession, Steve found a corner of his mouth quirking up too.

"I cook it up or you cook it up?" Bucky asked from the kitchen. He was already digging into his food and wolfing it down as fast as he could. Steve sighed as he watched his friend devour the entire plate. Good old Buck, eating as much as he weighed any given week. Considering they had Loki around now, even Steve had noticed he was gaining a little bit of weight from all the rich food. He was still trying to dissuade Loki from bringing so much, but he'd lost that battle a long time ago with Bucky's appetite.

"I'll cook it up," Steve corrected him. Bucky nodded and finished his food. He let his dishes clatter back into the sink and grabbed his jacket. Already the new soldier was heading towards the door, and Steve stood up to go after him.

"Buck, about…." Steve said to him. Bucky turned to gaze at him quietly. The blank expression

Bucky gave him made the blond pull up short. His friend gave him a sober look, holding a level gaze at Loki who was gazing at him as well.

"Steve, I got no issue with you being a fairy," Bucky said to him softly. "Who you like is who you like. And you, Mr. Magic, take care of him, alright? I ain't going to be here to watch his hide when he gets into a fight," Bucky stated. Loki nodded, even though Steve felt his neck starting to turn red. Why did these two mooks always have to write him off as joining the army?

"Bucky, I'm joining you out there. You can't-" Steve started, but stopped. Bucky was gazing at him quietly.

"Rogers, I already lost Sarah. I'm not losing you too," Bucky told him quietly. That stilled the protests in Steve's throat. He felt his throat close up and wondered for an instant if his asthma was going to flare up.

"I'll see you two later. I have a gal to meet," Bucky said softly. He shrugged his coat on and opened the door. The click of the lock seeming to ring in the empty silence.

"Damn you, Buck, that ain't fair. You can't….you can't use that against me…" Steve said, gritting his teeth. He wanted to punch his friend in the jaw just then. Knock him flat until his chest burned and he could no longer draw breath.

"Steve?" Loki whispered. As if speaking to loudly would shatter what had just been spoken. Steve felt a burn in the corner of his eyes and turned his head to swipe at them.

"Go away, Loki. I ain't in the mood for your shit too," Steve ground out, his throat starting to feel raw. He heard the scuff of feet along the bare carpet and suddenly Loki was hugging him. Those slim yet strong arms pulling him into a warm embrace. Underneath it all he could feel Loki's heart pounding strongly. A heart that didn't skip beats like his. A heart that would continue to beat even in the worst of times.

"Loki, get out! GO!" Steve snarled, turning on the trickster and starting to pummel him. He did try to hurt him in a flash of anger. When the first hit landed he felt guilt rising in his chest again. He'd landed a solid punch on Loki's jaw. Loki pulled back a few inches, his hand reaching up to touch the spot where Steve had punched him. His eyebrows drew down lower, giving Steve a puzzled look as he rubbed the spot.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Loki asked him. He pulled his hand back, as if searching for blood, then put his hand back to the spot.

"Sorry, I…just go, please?" Steve said. He ground his teeth together, wishing he was strong enough to shove Loki away from him. He wished he was strong enough to grab Bucky and spin him around. Give him a good punch and scream into his face he WAS STRONG ENOUGH. He was STRONG. He was strong enough to fight, to help, to…to…

"Steve," Loki whispered again. Steve focused on his friend again, his entire body still shaking. Fingers wrapped around his fist that had formed without his knowledge. Loki slowly lowered it and gazed at him quietly.

"Steve, calm down. It's alright. You'll fight this war, but in your own way," Loki told him quietly. Steve felt harsh laughter rising up in his throat, but it only came out as a cough. His eyes burned as his vision started to blur. The impenetrable wall he'd put up in his mind starting to crumble as he thought of his mother. He didn't want to say it out loud, but to scream it. He wanted his mom back. He wanted to hug her and tell her how beautiful she was. Tell her how much he loved it when she pet his hair or fussed over him when he had his asthma attacks. Introduce her to Loki and tell her how wonderful this man had been to her son. How great Loki was to bring them food and taking care of them.

"Steve? I'm so sorry…" Loki whispered. He knelt down on one knee and drew Steve close to him. The blond had started to sob. His shoulders shaking as he threw his arms around Loki's neck and pressed his head into the trickster's neck. This man who was older than time itself and did strange things Steve didn't understand.

"Gosh dammit, Loki! I miss her! Can't you bring her back?! Isn't there some…some black magic or spell you can do so I can talk to her again?!" Steve begged, continuing to sob as he clung to him. Loki drew in a sharp intake of breath, but didn't answer him.

"She wasn't supposed to die, don't you get it?! She was healthy, Loki! She was until she got sick and…why didn't you come just a few months earlier? HUH?! Why didn't you show up when I needed you?! Why now?! Why show up now and make me…make me…" Steve choked out. He hated Loki. He hated Bucky for what he'd said to him.

"Steve, had I known she was sick, I would have come to help. I swear it, but I had no idea who you or her were months ago," Loki said quietly. He pulled away to gaze at the young man in front of him. Steve's eyes were bloodshot from crying. There were still tears streaming down his face as the smaller man sniffled. Steve used a corner of his sleeve to wipe the snot starting to come out of his nose and the action made him look like a small child.

"So you can't bring her back?" Steve asked in a hollow voice. Loki only gave him a sad look, his green eyes not giving away his thoughts.

"There are things in this world not even I hold power over, Steve Rogers," Loki whispered to him. Steve choked as he hugged Loki again. This time squeezing the trickster as Loki returned the hug.

Well, Loki hadn't said no.


End file.
